


Third Time's the Charm

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackrabbit Week Day 4: Jack tries to confess his feelings to Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

“Today’s going to be the day,” Jack muttered as he flew over the warren looking for Bunny. He had been planning how he was going to confess his feelings for ages now, what he didn’t plan for was how nervous he became at the sight of his crush. 

“What’re doin’ here Jack?” Bunny questioned as the frost sprite landed. “I don’t have time for your tricks.”

“You should loosen up some cottontail, Easter isn’t for six months.” Jack grinned as he leaned against his staff.

Bunny just growled and began walking away. 

“Bunny wait, please. I uh…” He stopped as the other turned and glared at him, maybe today wasn’t the best time.

“Just spit it out Frostbite!” Bunny suddenly yelled making Jack jump and shoot frost out the end of his staff.

The frost sprite took one look at the frozen coloring river before flying away.

“Jack!”

* * *

The second time wasn’t Jack’s fault, it was the elves. Somehow one of them had gotten onto the control consol in the globe room and spilled eggnog. Jack was just about to blurt out his feelings when they saw the lights.

He’d never had so much fun elf bowling.

* * *

The third time was unexpected. 

All he really wanted was to make sure that Bunny was doing all right since Easter was the week before. He was not expecting to suddenly find himself pinned to a tree being kissed by the object of his affections. 

It wasn’t what he was expecting of a confession but it was fine by him.


End file.
